Seven Things
by ShibuyaMai
Summary: A version of Seven Things by Wolfram von Bielefeld that was made with all his heart


Tittle: Seven Things

Author: ShibuyaMai

Disclaimer: As all people know, you said this, I already said this, other authors have said this, but let me remind you again that I DO NOT own Kyou Kara Maou in any form, shape, or size.

Pairings: WolframxYuri

Warnings: YAOI, and things you found that can be considered as a warning

Summary: A version of Seven Things by Wolfram von Bielefeld that was made with all his heart

Extra Message: Good luck -er- I mean have a good time reading this people!

XD ;d :) O.o? E3 /o\ #.# ^^* -_- o_O! : 3 . . : p ―o― :X T_T ')o('

Wolfram just came back from Earth days ago and when he was on Earth, he heard this song and thought that a little revision of this would be nice.

The song was Seven Things….. 'ya know!? _The Seven Things I hate about you blah, blah…._ Well, Wolf knows it so let's hear it?

Seven Things (Wolfram von Bielefeld's Version)

I probably shouldn't say this but it's really obvious around

When I think about the current relationship we share

It was awesome, not for you; it's not possible for me not to care

And now we're staying in a room, but nothing's gonna ever change

Until you hear my king

The Seven Things I hate about you 2x oh you

You cheat, you slack, you wimpy king

You like me you love her

You made me laugh, you made cry

But I don't know which side to buy

Your view's, they're jerks

When you say those words

Just know it hurts

I don't wanna be, with the one I know

And the seventh things I hate the most that you do, oh

You made me love you

It's embarrassing and shameful as you reject me again

And I really need to hear now is sincere apology

If you mean it, I will know it

If you fake it, I will know too, let's be clear

Oh I'm not doing it; I'm having seven steps away

The Seven Things I hate about you

Your view, your thing, you'er insecure

You like me, you love her

You made me laugh, you made cry

But I don't know which side to buy

Your view's, they're jerks

When you say those words

Just know it hurts

I don't wanna be, with the one I know

And the seventh things I hate the most that you do, oh

You made me love you

And compare to all the bad things that will take too long to write

I probably should mention the seven that I like

The Seven Things I like about you

Your smile, you're kind, your kissable lips

When we kissed I was hypnotized

You made me laugh, you made me cry

But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands are soft when you touched my hand

Everything's all right

I wish to be with the one I know

And the seventh thing I like the most that you did, oh

You made me love you

You do oh, hoo-hoo, lalala, ooh ooh ooh ooh

See? It's all in it. All of Wolfram von Bielefeld's feelings towards the king. Even if the king wasn't that attracted to him, Wolfram won't leave his king, he love him.

And besides, he's a soldier that protects the king from those people who wants to hurt his king.

As the song ended so as Wolfram's hope…

On the other hand, Yuri walks to get away from Gunter when he heard this beautiful voice to notice his fiancée.

What did he do? Well, he just…

…

…

Hugged his crying fiancée

Yuri's not insensitive that these people give him credit. He knows that Wolfram loves him. He is just confuse people

As they hugged another pair of eyes watches them, who co9uld this be?

XD ;d :) O.o? E3 /o\ #.# ^^* -_- o_O! : 3 . . : p ―o― :X T_T ')o('

A?N: And there you have it people! I know I suck at things like this but I'm trying to improve!

Mystery:

BTW, if you people noticed that when the part of seven things I hate about you, the lyrics was 'I don't wanna be with the one I know' but the one in the seven things I like about you, it was changed into 'I wish to be with the one I know'

Reasoning:

In Wolfram's POV, he doesn't want the Yuri that hurts and rejects him in front of his own countrymen, I mean who would want that right? Next the changed part, if you noticed it was 'I wish' that I think is appropriate because Wolfram thinks that the Yuri that has this smile is his imagination if that Yuri became his.

Getchhing!?

Thanks! Please Read and Review to save something! ~",~

Over and Out =".=


End file.
